The instant invention relates to apparatus and a method for turning discrete documents in their feed direction, and more particularly to such apparatus and method which does not require acceleration or deceleration of the discrete documents.
Making a turn in the feed direction has long been established with continuous web stock. Making a turn with discrete items has usually required either stopping the forward movement of the item and then accelerating it in the new direction or pivoting it about one of its corners. The first method requires a deceleration to zero velocity in the original direction and then an acceleration in the ninety degree direction. The deceleration and acceleration intrinsically take more time than a method that maintains the item being turned at a constant transport velocity. The pivoting method also requires that some portions of the item experience a deceleration/acceleration cycle of some degree to produce the pivoting motion. Deceleration and acceleration rates are limited by the ability of the motors and/or controllers to produce the desired motion and the ability to hold and control the item.
Accordingly, the instant invention employs a turning apparatus and method which maintains the item being turned at a constant speed which results in a less complicated system and higher throughput.